A Month for Love
by ohmyglob567
Summary: When three best friends go to Toronto because of one of their little sisters win a visit to the set of My Babysitter's a Vampire. But they are there only for a month. Will the three fall in love with the cast members?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! Ok so you may wonder what happened to "It's Like you Read My Mind", well I wasn't really sure where it was leading to so I ended it. Sorry if you wanted to continue but I will have a new story about the original gang soon! Right now I have been planning this story for a while now and it's about 3 girls meeting the cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire! Hope you enjoy! Love ya!**

**~Kassandra**

Kenny's P.O.V

"Are we leaving yet? Are we leaving yet?" My little sister, Lea wouldn't stop saying.

"Just shut-up and we will!" I laughed with a raised voice.

"Your sister must be pumped about meeting them." Kass chuckled. Kassandra or by her nickname Kass was my first friend I met when I moved here to L.A. Then she introduced me to her friend Keanah and our friendship has been very close.

"Yes I am! Now I'm going to need to pack all of my prettiest outfits for them to see me in!" Lea said skipping to her room.

My dad stopped her and picked her up playfully.

"Oh-no! You're not packing anymore, we're about to leave soon anyway." My dad chuckled.

Lea pouted.

Lea being the sneakiest of all went on to my laptop and entered a chance to win a visit to the My Babysitter's a Vampire set. She is completely in love with the show! She was lucky enough to win, but now we have to fly to Toronto and my dad was nice enough to let me bring my friends along. Also my dad has a business trip over there anyway. But his trip is for a freaking month! So we have to attend school there too!

"Oh, the taxi is here." Keanah said looking out the window.

We grabbed out bags and stuffed them into the trunk, while Lea was lugging a bunch of suitcases filled with her clothing, shoes (probably my shoes), and makeup (again, probably mine too).

We couldn't waste any more time. I ran out to her and quickly threw her stuff in the trunk and I ran back to her and picked her up and jumped into the cab.

Next stop the airport!

Kassandra's P.O.V

I wasn't very big on moving to Canada for a month but I guess it will be fun to hang with my best buds. Well, I rather stay in Canada with my friends then sit with a Nanny home alone while my parents are off on a business trip and my older sister is already in college.

The whole car ride Lea kept rambling about how much she thought these three guys were so hot. Their probably from that show she loves.

"Lea we get it! You love Matthew, Atticus, and Cameron!" Keanah yelled holding her head.

"I just want you guys to know that I love them so you guys can't steal them!" Lea yelled.

"We don't even know who they are or how they look like." Kenny said.

This is going to be a long plane ride.

Keanah's P.O.V

We've passed security and luggage check in and all that stuff. As it was finally time for boarding we went to the gate and waited in line.

"Ugh! I hate how America doesn't have magazines that involve My Babysitter's a Vampire!" Lea yelled.

"Shh! Lea you're causing a scene." Kenny's dad said calmly.

She pouted and we continued on to the plane.

We sat in our seats and all three of us sat together and Kenny's dad and sister sat behind us.

*3 hours later*

As we were trying to sleep I kept hearing….

_She's the girl next door!_

_Nice and naughty with a heart that's pure!_

It was Lea.

This is going to be a long ride.

_**Thanks for Reading! Please Comment! More Chapters soon!**_

_**Kenny is the Cheerleaderwannabe**_

_**Keanah is I Love Greyson! Check them out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kassandra's P.O.V

I am so glad we got of that plane! After hours of singing and annoyance a ginormous headache hit me. As we claimed our luggage I rubbed my temples trying to get rid of my headache.

"OMG! Tomorrow we are going to see the cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire!" Lea squealed.

Oh my gosh my head is going to explode.

"Well you are going. We three are going to look around Toronto tomorrow." Kenny said.

"Oh I forgot to mention Honey. You three are taking your sister." Kenny's dad said.

"What?" We all screamed.

"I can't leave Lea all by herself with a bunch of random people in a town we don't even live in." Kenny's dad said.

We all groaned.

*At the Hotel*

At least the hotel we're staying at for a month is luxurious. Kenny's dad and her sister are staying in one room and Kenny, Keanah and I are staying in our own. But right now Kenny's dad has a late night meeting so we have to babysit Lea.

As I sat on a bed reading a magazine, Keanah just listened to her i-pod and Kenny was on her laptop. Lea grabbed the remote and flipped channels until she stopped on Teletoon.

"Yay! It's a marathon of My Babysitter's a Vampire!" Lea cheerfully yelled.

"Oh joy!" Keanah said sarcastically.

I just kept reading my magazine until I heard a boy's voice on the screen. I looked up to see a boy with dark hair, chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a graphic t-shirt. He was pretty cute.

"Who's that?" I asked curiously.

"Oh! That's Ethan but his real name is Matthew Knight!" Lea said.

I nodded.

"Why? Do you like him?" Lea asked madly. Her eyes were wide like a maniac.

"No!" I said.

"Good!" Lea said continuing watching the screen.

Maybe going on the set with her won't be so bad after all.

Keanah's P.O.V

As that theme song Lea kept singing was going on I looked up and saw a cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I wonder who that is. Maybe going on the set to watch Lea is a good idea…

"Who's the nerdy blonde?" I asked.

"Rory! His real name is Cameron Kennedy." Lea said not moving her eyes on the screen.

"Why? Do you like him!" She turned her head quickly with a creepy face.

"NO!" I lied.

Kenny's P.O.V

Lea kept turning the volume so loud that when I was going to tell her to shut-up I saw a boy with a striped shirt and brunette hair that looked blown out with a fan. He's kind of hot….kind of…ok maybe really hot!

"Who's the tall nerd?" I asked.

"Benny! But his real name is Atticus Dean Mitchell." Lea said.

"Why? Do you like him!" Lea screamed madly.

"No!" I yelled back.

"Why do you guys keep asking me who are they?" Lea asked. "Do you think they're hot or something?"

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon! Sorry it's short! Promise Matty, Atty, and Cam Cam in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Keanah's P.O.V

*Next Day*

I was dressed in jeans, black boots, and a white tanktop that peeked through my opened dark green plaid shirt. Kenny was wearing blue jeans and a red flowy shirt that peeked through her black leather jacket. Kass wore dark blue jeans with a flowy white floral shirt and a white sweater.

"Ok the faster we go the faster we can leave and go to the mall." Kenny said.

I nodded.

"Ya…." Kass said.

Then Lea walked out with red pumps and a red strapless dress that was too long! The back was pinned with pins and the top was going to fall off. Kenny stopped her in her tracks.

"What is with all that?" Kenny pointed up at her outfit.

"I have to look elegant for the boys!" Lea exclaimed.

Kenny rolled her eyes.

"You have to look elegant for the boys with _my_ clothes?" Kenny chuckled picking up the 6 year old.

Kenny grabbed jeans and a pink little girl's shirt and quickly changed Lea.

"I look to plain!" Lea pouted.

"Trust me; they will think you're adorable!" Kenny giggled looking at the short girl with a bow in her hair.

She pouted.

"Let's just go! We can't keep them waiting!" Lea said having to hold Kenny's hand as we walked out of the room. We made it to the door and walked out. Kenny's dad drove us to the set which was huge!

Kenny's P.O.V

We said bye to my dad and walked in. Security stopped us but we told them about Lea winning the contest. As they let us in, a girl about 5'2 ran to us.

"Hi! I'm Vanessa and I heard you're the lucky winner." Vanessa said excitedly.

Lea jumped up and down.

"OMG! OMG! You're Vanessa Morgan! I love you on the show!" Lea hugged her.

Vanessa giggled.

"Ok the first thing you are going to do on set is get a vampire makeover!" Vanessa said taking Lea's hand.

"I'm guessing you're her older sister." Vanessa asked me.

"Ya and these are my friends Kassandra and Keanah." I said motioning to them.

They both waved.

"Well I'm Vanessa and I'll take your sister for her makeover. You want to come?" Vanessa asked.

"Well just hang." Keanah said.

"Ok. Have fun you guys." Vanessa said as Lea dragged her to go to get her makeover.

"Well…..what now?" I asked.

They shrugged.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to use the restroom." Kass said leaving.

Kassandra's P.O.V

I walked to go find the restroom, which I did. Then when I left the restroom I was texting someone so I wasn't watching where I was going so I bumped into someone causing me to fall.

"Oww! Lea! Stop running around the set!" I yelled.

"My names not Lea and I'm not a girl." The boy chuckled. He gave me his hand to help me up and when I got up I saw a pair of familiar brown eyes.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Ya." I said getting lost in his eyes.

"I'm Matthew." He said. "Matthew Knight"

"Kassandra." I said looking at his familiar face features. The eyes, the hair, the smile…. AHH! I think I have a celebrity crush now!

"So are you the winner of the contest?" He asked shaking his wavy black hair with his hand.

"No. Actually my friend's little sister won it. I just came along." I said.

He nodded. "Well, I hope you have fun." He said waving goodbye.

_Well, I was having fun but, you're leaving._

I smiled. "Bye."

I ran to go find the girls but they weren't there.

Kenny's P.O.V

I was getting thirsty so I went to go find something to drink or ask someone. I saw a tall boy so I tapped his shoulder.

"Do you know where I can get some water?" I asked.

He turned around to reveal a familiar face.

"Ya. Here ya go." He said handing me a bottle from a chest. "Good thing you found me while I was standing at the lunch room."

I giggled.

"I'm Atticus by the way." He said. "Atticus Mitchell."

"Oh ya. You play Benny on the show right?" I asked sipping my water.

"Ya. Just to let you know….I'm not as stupid as him in real life." He chuckled.

"I'm Kenny." I said giggling at his comment of Benny being stupid.

Maybe Lea introducing me to this show wasn't such a bad idea.

Keanah's P.O.V

I wandered around to look around the set. I've always wanted to be an actress so I'm guessing this is what life on a set is like. Suddenly I heard Lea's high pitched voice.

"Can I have a hug?" Lea asked.

A boy chuckled. "Ok."

I turned to see Lea hugging Cameron Kennedy! He is even cuter in person…

Then Lea ran off. I began walking away from the sight.

"Hey." Cameron said.

I turned.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked.

"Ya." He chuckled.

"Hi." I said.

"Was that your younger sister?" He asked.

"No she's my friends little sister." I explained.

He nodded.

"Well she was a cute little girl so I thought she was related to you." Cameron said.

I blushed.

Maybe I can get used to this show…..

Kassandra's P.O.V

Since I couldn't find the girls I was wandering around the set like an idiot.

"Hey." Matthew's voice said behind me.

I turned around.

He came up to me.

"Ya?" I asked.

"You seem lost." He laughed.

I giggled with him. Why do I feel so giggly around him?

"Well I kind of am." I said moving a strand of hair out of my face.

"Want me to show you around?" He said. "You know, like kind of a tour."

"Ok." I said.

First he took me to "Ethan's bedroom". He explained how "Ethan's house" doesn't have a roof and stuff. His voice was to die for!

Kenny's P.O.V

OMG! I never knew actors can be so cool and down to Earth like Atticus. He was pretty cute and sweet…and hot…..OMG! Stop it! I can't like a Canadian actor! I'm only here for a month.

My dad called my phone and it was time to leave….sadly. I saw Lea running over to Atticus and running into his arms.

"OMG! I love you!" Lea said hugging Atticus.

Atticus chuckled and hugged her.

"Lea it's time to go." I said.

"What?" Lea screamed.

"Sorry we have to go!" I said.

She sadly unwrapped her arms off of him and held my hand.

"It was nice meeting you." I said.

"Bye." He said.

"Hopefully I'll see you again." He said quietly. That gave me shivers up my spine.

Then Kass waved goodbye to who I believe played Ethan. Then Kenny gave a hug to who I believe plays Rory. Keanah and her flirty ways.

We walked out of the studio and headed back to the hotel.

This day was actually pretty…..amazing!

_**Thanks for reading! Please Comment! More Chapters up soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kassandra's P.O.V

We were picked up by Kenny's dad and we drove back to our hotel. We went to our hotel room and before we said goodnight to her dad and Lea, Kenny's dad said something.

"You ready for tomorrow?" He said excitedly.

"What's tomorrow?" Keanah asked.

"The day you start school." He said.

We all groaned as he walked back to his room with Lea.

"Great!" I said plopping myself on the hotel bed.

*Next Day*

We woke up and took showers and the usual routine. I stuffed my pencils, phone, i-pod, and etc. in my big bag. We walked downstairs and were given complementary coffee. We walked out of the hotel room and Kenny's dad drove us to the school. On the way there, I noticed how big and beautiful Canada was. It had a lot of trees too. Then her dad pulled over to Unionville High School.

"Ok girls, have a good day!" He said.

We groaned and walked out of the car.

"I thought this was technically going to be a vacation?" Keanah groaned.

"Well, I guess since we will be gone for a month we will have to attend school." Kenny said.

We headed to the school office and were given these papers. It had our locker combos and class schedule. We all had completely different classes.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." I waved at them.

I left and searched for my locker. I scanned through many ugly blue lockers and found mine. It took me forever to open it! As many times I would put in the code, it just wouldn't budge! But luckily it opened after 8 minutes.

After putting my books in, I noticed I was late for class! I was running through the halls with my bag on my shoulder and my coffee in my hands, when suddenly I bumped into someone spilling all of my coffee on them.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said not looking at the persons face. I started rubbing my arm on their shirt trying to clean the coffee off.

"It's ok." He chuckled.

"I almost got it off." I said.

"I think you're just making it worst." He chuckled again.

Then I looked up to see familiar eyes, smile, and hair.

I quickly took my hands off of him. Knowing Matthew he must have a bunch of girls wanting him. Plus he must have a girlfriend.

"Hi." I said looking at him.

"Hey! Kassandra right?" He asked.

"Ya." I said shyly.

"You seem in a rush." He said.

I completely forgot!

"I'm looking for my science class and I'm late already." I said.

"Oh I'm going to science. I'll just take you there." He said.

He led me the way.

Keanah's P.O.V

I was trying to open my locker but it just wouldn't open! Then an arm came into my view and started pounding on my locker until it opened. After 13 pounds it swung right open!

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem Keanah." He said.

My eyes widened. The voice was familiar. Also, how did they know my name? I turned to see Cameron Kennedy. OMG!...He remembers my name!

Something inside of me wanted to make me scream!

"Hey Cameron." I said casually.

"I didn't know you go here." He said.

"It's my first day." I said.

"Maybe you can show me around maybe." I said

"Ya!" He said excited. "No problem! We can start now."

He took my books for me and we began walking through the halls.

Kenny's P.O.V

I was sitting in art class with an empty seat next to me. Then some blonde girl came to me.

"What are you doing?" She asked with her Chanel purse in her arm.

"Sitting." I chuckled.

"Get out of my seat!" She screamed.

"What…..why?" I said.

"Because I get to sit next to Atticus!" She said.

Atticus? Oh my gosh! He goes here? Must be another Atticus.

"Well why can't you just sit somewhere else?" I asked. "There are many other seats where you and Atticus can sit."

"Well I always sit there! So move it!" She screamed practically pushing me off the seat.

"Soon enough we're going to date so I don't need any new chick ruining my chance!" She said checking her nails.

I stood up with confidence.

"You probably like him because he is on T.V and you just want the world to see you dating a famous guy." I said coming closer to the blonde.

"What you say to me!" She said standing up. I studied her painted up face. Then we were interrupted by someone coughing.

We turned to see Atticus! Atticus Mitchell!

"What's going on?" The teacher said.

"This new chick is just so…ugh!" The blonde whined.

"Just go take your seats." The teacher ordered.

I sat somewhere else by myself and caught a glimpse of Atticus and that chick.

She smiled and flipped her hair in his direction as Atticus was…..coming my way!

Her smile faded.

He sat next to me and smiled at me. I couldn't help but blush!

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters soon!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Kenny's P.O.V

We were finished with school and we were waiting for my dad to arrive. As we sat down on the steps to leave we were all silent.

I couldn't stop thinking about how Atticus Dean Mitchell ditched some super model blonde looking chick to sit next to me. Maybe actors aren't so bad after all. This is what kept me quiet. Plus the girls think I don't really care about them.

As my dad arrived to pick us up we drove back to the hotel.

My dad had to attend another meeting so we were left babysitting Lea again tonight.

I couldn't keep it in.

"Um…..you guys…." I started.

"Ya?" They both said not looking up from their homework.

"You know Atticus from the set yesterday." I said.

The looked up.

"Ya?" They said.

"Well he goes to the school and…" I was cut off.

"You like him." Keanah said finishing my sentence.

I was kind of nervous now; I think I will keep it in for now.

"No!" I lied.

"Ya right!" Keanah spat.

"I saw you two in class sitting together and giggling." She said.

"Well…..you like Cameron!" I spat at her.

"No!" She said.

"Ya sure! You flirted with him on the set and kissed his cheek!" I said.

Keanah blushed and was defeated.

"So you like Atticus?" Kass asked me.

"No." I said.

"So you like Matthew?" She asked more concerned.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No…why do you seem to care if it's Matthew though?" I asked.

"I don't care if you like him." She said.

"When you said his name you seemed more concerned." I said.

"Really? I'm not concerned about him…" Kass said scratching the back of her head looking down at her paper.

I know Keanah likes Cameron, I'm guessing Kass is denying her crush on Matthew, and_ I_ know I like Atticus!

Oh god! Are we falling for actors!

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters soon! Please comment! Sorry it took me a while to post, I was on writers block. Also I didn't want to get reported for my One Direction story so I transferred it to another account Quizzaz! It's the same name too! Just look for the user Kass who created it! Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OMG! I watched these videos on youtube of Matthew Knight and the rest of the cast and Matthew seems shy in real life! AWW!**

Kassandra's P.O.V

It was Friday afternoon and we haven't hung out with the guys. Well, they're actors; I doubt they want to hang out with us considering we're just normal people…

I was sitting on the steps of the front of the school. The girls were nowhere in sight. Then I saw Matthew walk down the steps and headed to his car. My heart started beating faster and my eyes couldn't stop following him. Then he ran back up the steps, probably had to go get something.

As he returned he stopped and turned to me.

"You're still here at school?" Matthew asked me. Kenny's dad was working right now and we had no car.

"Ya. You're still here." I said.

"We'll I'm leaving now. Why don't you just go home?" Matthew said.

"I don't have a car." I said resting my head on the hard hand rail.

"Well, I'll be gladly to drive you." He said.

"I-if you want." He said more shyly. He's cute when he's shy.

"But, you don't know me that well. Why would you drive me somewhere if we barely talk?" I said.

"Well, it's Friday, you seem bored, and you don't have ride, so maybe we can hang out or something?" He said. My heart started beating faster.

OMG! Matthew freaking Knight wants to hang out with me!

"Ok." I said shyly.

He smiled and I stood up and followed him to his car.

He opened the door for me and I went in. What a gentlemen!

He pulled out of the school drive way and he put on some music.

Keanah's P.O.V

Ugh! I couldn't find Kenny or Kass! I just ended up walking outside. As I walked outside I saw Kass walking with Matthew into his car. Uh…..I wonder what happened there? Then I saw Cameron with a group of friends as he waved goodbye he spotted me and came to me.

OMG! What do I do? Ok…I'm going to act normal!

"Hey Keanah." He said.

"Hey Cameron." I said casually.

"So what ya doing?" He asked me.

"Waiting to leave school." I groaned.

"Well, if you want…I can take you home or maybe we can hang out." He said.

OMG! Cameron Kennedy wants to hang with me! AHH!

"Ok." I said.

"Great!" He said.

He led me to his car and we drove off. All I know is we weren't going to my house….well hotel.

Kenny's P.O.V

I called the girls like five times and no answer! Ugh! I just sat at the steps of the front of the school.

I sighed. I couldn't stop thinking if that blonde chick was Atticus's girlfriend and they're just fighting? Ugh! Teenager life is hard! I saw Atticus walking to his car….without the girl….

Score!

Then he saw me and waved. My cheeks flushed. I waved back and smiled.

"Why are you still here on a Friday!" He yelled from his car.

"Got no car or ride!" I yelled back.

He got into his car and drove to where I was sitting.

"You want a ride? We can hang out or something?" He asked.

Wow! He wants to hang with me? I really wanted to squeal but I kept it in.

"Sure." I said casually.

I hopped in the car and put my seatbelt on. Before he drove off, the blonde chick stopped her way to us and didn't look happy…..

_**Thanks for reading! More Chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Kenny's P.O.V

As she approached the car, she opened my door.

"What do you think you're doing?" The blonde girl yelled.

"Sitting in a car…" I said.

"Get out of my Atty's car!" She screamed.

"I'm not your Atty and we aren't even dating!" Atticus said.

I was relieved.

"Before this girl came, we had something." She said.

"Look, you're a nice girl but…" Atticus started.

"But what?" She yelled.

"You only want to date me for my fame.." Atticus said. "You don't like me for me."

"I'll get you somehow!" She screamed and slammed the door.

That was awkward.

He sighed and drove off.

It was silent.

"So you don't mind hanging out at the mall do you?" Atticus smirked.

Of course not! I wanted to yell that.

"Sure." I said.

He drove off and cranked up some music.

I couldn't help but sing along.

Kassandra's P.O.V

Matthew was so sweet and kind, I'd never expect him to be like that…..I mean that's his character on My Babysitter's a Vampire but in real life he is sooo sweet!

He parked at the malls parking lot and it was huge! We got out of the car and walked inside. Oh My it was big!

We walked around and he headed to a movie theater…which was inside the mall! Before we entered the theater a little girl tugged on Matthew's pants.

"You play Ethan from My Babysitter's a vampire, right?" The little girl asked.

"Yes I do." Matthew smiled.

She had a piece of paper and a pen.

"Can I have your autograph?" She asked shyly.

He smiled and squatted down and grabbed the paper and signed it.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're very welcome." He smiled.

It was sweet seeing him with a little girl.

As she walked away to her mom Matthew stood up and faced me.

"Shall we watch a movie?" He asked.

I smiled. "Yes we shall." I said.

We walked to the ticket counter and Matthew asked for two tickets to Dark Shadows and I grabbed my wallet and Matthew raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Paying for my ticket." I said.

He closed my wallet.

He chuckled. "I'm paying."

What a gentlemen!

As we bought our snacks we bumped into Cameron and Keanah and Atticus and Kenny!

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Where here to watch Dark Shadows." Kenny said. She raised an eyebrow.

"What are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Watching the same thing." I said.

"Same here." Keanah said.

We ended up watching the movie all together.

Atticus's P.O.V

We sat down and ended up watching a movie all together with everybody.

Kenny. Kenny was different. Not annoying, sweet, kind, caring, she can handle Aubrey very well…..Aubrey just wants me to date her so paparazzi can get pics of her and me. But she is mean; to Kenny and everybody…..I can't date someone like that. I had to make some kind of move on her.

I brushed my hand against hers and before I could even grab her hand she took it away.

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters up soon!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Kenny's P.O.V

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Kass screamed at me.

"It happened so suddenly….I got nervous for a second there." I said.

"If a guy wants to hold my hand during a movie…then I go ahead and grab it!" Keanah yelled.

Kass sat next to me on the bed and sighed.

"You must really like him." She said.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Because you are usually a huge flirt and if someone held your hand you would grab it, but since you got nervous…..you must be in love." Kass pointed out.

"Well maybe you did it for a good reason." Keanah said.

"What do you mean?" Kass asked.

"Like I mean….if we do fall for them we will eventually have to break up because we leave Canada in 3 weeks." Keanah said.

Kass sighed.

"Ya, maybe we should try to avoid them…..well, I mean I doubt Matty likes me." Kass said.

"Matty?" Keanah asked raising an eyebrow.

Kass giggled. "Ya…a cute little nickname for him."

"Come on! I've seen the way he looks at you!" I pointed out.

Kass blushed.

"Also I always see Cameron gawking at you!" I pointed to Keanah.

"I'm the one who doesn't have to worry because Atticus doesn't like me." I said.

They shot me a look.

"Kenny! He wanted to hold your hand!" Kass said.

"He stares at you all the time and always stares in your eyes!" Keanah said.

"Well….." I started.

"OMG! I forgot to tell you something!" Keanah blurted out.

"What?" I asked.

"There is a talent show and I heard girls saying Atticus is going to sing." Keanah said.

"He sings?" I asked.

"Ooooh! He sings….like you!" Kass smirked.

Then the girls had a strange face.

"OMG! You should perform at the talent show!" They both screamed.

"Oh no!" I started.

"Yes! You should! It can be dedicated to Atticus!" Kass said.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Oh come on! Let him here your amazing voice!" Keanah said.

Maybe I should let him hear it…..after all I have heard him sing in that movie Radio Rebel. Maybe we can sing together one day…. I'll do it for fun! Not for Atticus…maybe.

"Ugh! Fine!" I said defeated.

They both squealed in delight.

Matthew's P.O.V

"Dude calm down!" I said.

Atticus was laying on his bed complaining how Kenny took her hand back and he is worried that she doesn't like him in that way.

"Dude! I think she likes you….maybe she was nervous or something…." Cameron said.

"Yeah!" I said.

"But she probably thinks I tried to make a move on her too fast!" Atticus panicked.

"Calm down, your still singing at the concert anyway right?" Cameron asked.

"Well, yeah! But if I sing the song to her she would thing I'm making another move too fast!" Atticus said.

"Just sing it! If something goes wrong we will be there for ya." Cameron said.

"Ok fine! I'll still singing to her! But hopefully Aubrey doesn't try to ruin anything!" Atticus said.

_**Thanks for Reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Kenny's P.O.V

*A day before the talent show*

It's been nonstop yelling about dance moves and critical reviews from Keanah and Kass. Ugh! They chose the most obvious song ever! Love On Top by Beyonce. To be honest I really like the song and don't mind singing it but, it's too obvious that I like Atticus.

Kass chose my outfit; it was black shorts and a white tank top with black buttons on it and a black tie and black shoes. Keanah curled my hair and applied light makeup on me.

I felt like I was their little doll they dressed up.

"Ok! Perfect!" Kass clapped her hands together.

"Atticus will be all over you!" Keanah said.

"I highly doubt it." I said.

Keanah flicked my head.

"Oww! What was that for?" I screamed.

"For being so negative!" Keanah shouted.

Then Lea walked in.

"Why are you dressed so pretty?" Lea said innocently.

The girls are afraid of Lea. She might be all perfect little goody goody but, she is actually evil when it comes to her favorite show and her favorite three guys!

"I'm going to do a talent show." I said flatly.

"Oh…."She said.

"So I heard Atty, Matty, and Cam Cam go to your school!" Lea spat.

"And….." Kass started.

"Are you three dating them?" Lea's eyes went wide like a maniac once again.

"No!" We all said.

"But I want too…." Kass said under her breath.

"What was that!" Lea screamed.

"Nothing!" Kass panicked.

"Ok let's go! Bye!" We slammed the door leaving the 6 year old with my dad.

Atticus's P.O.V

I was already at the school with my guitar and no sight of Kenny! Ugh! This isn't going to turn out well. I already see Aubrey waving at me…oh gosh!

"Dude, don't panic!" Cameron assured me.

"I just hope she comes!" I said.

Matthew stood their awkwardly quiet.

"Ok, it's bothering me that you're so quiet. Why?" I asked.

"It's nothing…"He seemed a little nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Cameron asked.

"Well….I was thinking of asking Kass out tonight." Matthew said.

"Wow! Little Matthew has a crush on her! If you're going to ask her….then I should just tell Keanah how I feel about her tonight too!" Cameron exclaimed.

"Then go..ahead." Matthew said not really caring.

"Hey Atticus! They're here!" Cameron said pointing to the three girls coming in.

"Ok, let's do this!" I said.

Kenny's P.O.V

A teacher went on stage and announced that we were beginning. After 10 performers I was almost up and then as the last performance finished the teacher called my name up.

"We have faith in you!" Kass said.

"And if you screw up….then…..you'll try again next time!" Keanah said.

I shot her a look and went to the stage.

My back was turned from the audience as the humming started on the song I snapped my fingers and did a Michael Jackson turn and did a kick ball change up to the mike and began to sing.

_Bring the beat in! _

_Honey, honey _

_I can see the stars all the way from here _

_Can't you see the glow on the window pane? _

_I can feel the sun whenever you're near _

_Every time you touch me I just melt away_

_Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear_

Kassandra's P.O.V

Kenny was singing amazing and I spotted the guys and Atticus was in awe staring at her. He was all love struck! He was practically gawking at her.

Then Matthew saw me and smiled and waved. I blushed and smiled and waved back.

Then Atticus screamed "GO KENNY!" When she sang…

_Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my fears_

_And finally you put me first_

_Baby it's you._

_You're the one I love._

_You're the one I need._

_You're the only one I see. Come on baby it's you._

_You're the one that gives your all._

_You're the one I can always call._

_When I need you make everything stop._

_Finally you put my love on top._

_Ooo! Come on Baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top._

_You put my love on top_

_Ooo Ooo! Come on baby._

_You put my love on top, top, top, top, top_

_.My love on top._

Then Matthew took another look at Kenny and then made his way over to me.

"Can I talk to you privately?" He whispered in my ear.

I nudged Keanah and she understood and I walked with him.

He led me out of the auditorium and into the school hallway.

"Hi." He said.

I giggled. "Hi there!"

He shook his wavy dark hair with his hand and looked up at me.

"So I had a lot of fun with you at the movies last time, and I was wondering if we could hang out again….alone though?" He asked.

I was speechless! I never knew that the Matthew Knight would want to ask me out! I thought he had some model girlfriend already!

The only thing I could get out of my mouth was, "Oh."

"I'm guessing that's a no?" He said unsure.

"Oh…no no no!" I said. "I would love to! I really want to too!" I smiled.

He smiled in relief.

"Shall we go continue watching?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled. Then his hand brushed against mine and he grabbed it!

Oh my….his hand is sooo warm!

As we walked out hand in hand Kenny came up to us.

"Finally! I've been looking for you!" Kenny said. "So how did I do?"

"Oh…I didn't see it all." I said.

"What? Why.." Then she saw our hands.

"Oh….never mind." She said.

Kenny's P.O.V

I was looking for Keanah now and then I got a text from her:

**Keanah: Hey! I need to tell you something!**

**Me: OMG! How did I do? Also what?**

**Keanah: Cameron….ASKED ME OUT!**

**Me: Wow! That was fast! Hehe same thing happened to Kass**

**Keanah: Wow! Are date is on Saturday! EEP!**

Oh god!

Then my thoughts were interrupted by Atticus talking on stage.

He sat on a stool and spoke.

"This is for a girl…a special girl." Atticus said as all the girls screamed. He strumed his guitar and sang 1234 by the Plain White T's

He sang softly…

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only one thing_

_To Do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words _

_That's what I'll do_

_I love you_

As he finished he was going off stage and coming towards me…OMG is he going to….

Then Aubrey went in front of me and kissed his cheek!

"Oh Atty! The song you sang me was perfect!" Aubrey said.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kenny's P.O.V

Everything inside me just stopped! My control, my nice personality, and my temper. I don't know what came over me but I ended up slapping her across the face. HARD!

"You bitch!" Aubrey yelled as she came for me. (Sorry about the curse word! It's rated T….you should of seen it coming) She came for my hair and started pulling it and with that we both collapsed to the ground. I never act this way for nobody! Maybe Kass was right….I am in love! But….now he thinks I'm a lunatic!

He stared at us both in horror and wide eyed. Kass and Keanah looked at us shocked too. Cameron was at Keanah's side watching in horror as Matthew did the same.

"STOP! STOP! That is enough!" The principle yelled. She made us stand up and sent us to the principal's office.

She sat us down. "Ladies! This is not how we act at Unionville and people are expecting everyone to be friends with everyone not hate each other!" She said.

Aubrey started breaking down crying.

"I'm sorry….Kenny just keeps interfering with my boyfriend and is telling him things about me that isn't true and she wants me to break up with him and she knows how much we love each other." Aubrey lied.

WHAT THE …..

"Is this true?" The principle asked.

"Ok! NO! First of all I didn't say anything about you to him! And you guys aren't dating!" I pointed out.

"See! She is making up lies!" Aubrey fake cried as she tilted her head in my direction with a freaking bitchy smirk on her face.

I'm ready to slap that smile off!

"I'm leaving you two to work things out! I'm getting Mr. Mitchell to explain as well!" The principal walked out. Oh no! I didn't want Atticus to get into this!

"Dude! Why'd you lie?" I asked madly.

"Because me and Atticus are going to date eventually and I don't want some new chick ruining everything!" Aubrey yelled.

"First of all you just want paparazzi to see you with a famous dude!" I pointed out.

"Duh!" She said.

I can't believe this chick!

Then Atticus walked in. Aubrey stood up.

"Oh Atty! She hurt me bad!" Aubrey hugged him as Atticus had a confused disgusted look on his face.

I rolled my eyes.

He sat down far from us.

"So explain what Kenny has told you about Aubrey." The principle asked.

Atticus looked at me and back at her.

"To be honest. She has told me nothing. Completely nothing about her. She doesn't even know Aubrey enough to trash talk her." He chuckled a little as I did too as Aubrey gave us looks and we stopped.

"So why did you slap Aubrey?" She asked me.

I looked up. "What?" I asked softly.

"Is it jealousy?" She asked. Gosh these principles can make you ruin a secret crush like that!

"Well…." I started.

"You and Mr. Mitchell can talk about this." She said giving me this stare that is creepy.

"Come on Aubrey let's get you some ice for your face." She said sweetly. I hate when principles suck up to the injured ones! I'm hurt too!

It was silent for a while, and then Atticus broke it.

"Tell me the truth, why did you do it?" He asked looking at me.

"Well it's just….Aubrey can get me mad…..really mad!" I said.

He chuckled. "It's ok if you don't like someone." He said.

"Well ya, but….I don't like her just because she gets me mad…."I said. OMG should I confess that I like him?

He moved a strand of her out of my face. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I may kind of like you…." I said quietly hoping he didn't hear it.

He smiled and rubbed his finger against my bruised cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked coming closer.

"Well, I just realized it when I kind of went crazy on Aubrey." I confessed.

He smiled and looked me in the eye. "If she ever hurts you….you come and tell me." He said.

I smiled and looked in his eyes. I said nothing.

"Ok?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

Then he came in closer and our lips were inches away until…..

"STOP! She didn't do anything! Don't suspend her or give her detention!" Kass screamed through the door.

We jumped from our seats and watched her beg on her knees.

Matthew chuckled. "The principle isn't even there." He said.

Kass looked up.. "Oh…" She said.

Thanks a lot Kass!

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Kenny's P.O.V

*At the Hotel*

After the whole Atticus thing in the principal's office my dad drove us back to the hotel and we had to babysit Lea again as my dad went to go to another meeting. I plopped myself on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

Keanah sat next to me on the bed. It was quiet for a while. Then Kass broke the silence.

"What's up with you? You're so quiet!" Kass said plopping herself on the other bed.

"What's up? What's up is that you ruined my kiss with Atticus!" I screamed.

"You screwed up your own kiss?" Kass said.

"No! You ruined it! I was going to kiss him but you just had to barge in!" I said sitting up.

"Hey! You should thank me for being a good friend! I tried to get you out of detention!" Kass said.

"The principal wasn't even in there." I pointed out.

"Well…still!" Kass said.

I rolled my eyes and buried my face in the pillow again.

It was silent. Than something hit me! We completely forgot Lea was here and she was listening to our whole conversation!

"You almost kissed Atticus?" Lea said.

I looked up from my pillow.

"Maybe…." I said.

Lea screamed annoyingly and started pulling my hair! AHH! Then Kass and Keanah had to grab her and get her away.

As the girls put her on the floor she yelled, "I'm telling dad you have a boyfriend!"

"He isn't my boyfriend!.." I started.

"Well he will be." Keanah said. I kicked her leg.

"Just don't say anything. We are leaving Canada in a few weeks and we aren't supposed to even have boyfriends." I said.

"And if I tell?" Lea asked.

"You….will..never meet Atticus, Matthew, or Cameron ever again!" I said.

She gasped.

"Ok fine! I won't! I need to see them!" Lea said.

I sighed in relief.

"I'm still mad you're going to date one of my future husbands." Lea crossed her arms. "You two better not date the others either ok!"

Kass and Keanah chuckled nervously.

"Uh…sure." They both said.

*At School*

I was walking the halls as Kass stopped me in my tracks.

"OMG! I need your help tonight!" Kass said.

"Why?" I chuckled.

"Because tonight is my date with Matthew!" Kass said.

She started breathing harder and harder.

"Ok! Calm down! Calm down!" I said reassuring her.

She nodded and breathed.

"I just don't want to screw anything up." Kass said.

"Don't worry you won't." I said.

Kass smiled.

"Ok. By the way if you want to talk to your "Romeo" he is over there." Kass giggled and pointed to where the lockers were.

I shot her a look and smiled and walked over.

Atticus finished putting books in his locker and looked at me.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey." I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well you know what happened yesterday…." I started.

"Ya." He said raising an eyebrow.

"Well it seemed like you were going to kis….um…." I stuttered. I got nervous what if he doesn't even like me that way and he wasn't even going to kiss me.

"Oh ya! You forgot something in the office yesterday." He said.

"Really? What?" I asked slightly confused.

He moved his head down and kissed me right in front of everyone! I was shocked but slowly closed my eyes and kissed back. His lips were so soft and I felt sparks, everything! He kissed so passionately and everything he did was leisured. I could of have kissed him all day but we were in school. We pulled away.

He smiled. "Gotta go to class." He said smiling and walking away.

As he left the only thing I managed to say to myself was, "Wow"

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment! **_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: My new profile pic is from some Teletoon show called Cartoon Gene but I don't think it is made anymore…but Matt looked sooo cute! Ok back to the chapter, my favorite, Date with Matt! **

**~Kassandra**

Kassandra's P.O.V

My hair was being pulled like if it was nothing!

"Hey watch the hair!" I yelled.

"And then… Atticus kissed me!" Kenny finished her convo to Keanah.

I rolled my eyes.

That's all she has been talking about this whole time.

"Um….can we finish getting me ready for my date and then you can ramble about your kiss when I leave?" I said looking at the time. It was almost time.

"Geez! Fine!" Kenny said as she untangled my hair.

After my hair was combed it went back to its natural wavy curls. I put on a red summer dress with white flowers and it went above my knees and I had a long sweater on and flats. I was ready!

"Wow!" Keanah and Kenny said.

I smiled.

Then I got a text.

**From: Matthew**

**I'm out front. :)**

I smiled and ran out the door.

"Have fun! But not too much fun!" Kenny screamed.

As I made myself out the door I saw Matthew standing there.

"Wow." He breathed out.

I blushed.

"You look great." He said.

"You don't look bad yourself." I chuckled.

He chuckled too.

"Shall we?" He asked.

"We shall." I smiled as I looped my arm around his.

We began walking.

"So, why did you want me to pick you up in front of a hotel?" He raised an eyebrow. He looks too sexy when he raises his eyebrow!

I didn't want him to know we didn't live here or else he will never date me and I really like him.

"Just somewhere close to pick me up." I said nervously. "Plus I'm visiting my sister from L.A who is staying here at this hotel."

He nodded his head. "Ok." He said.

As we walked we laughed and talked for a while.

"Where are we even going?" I said.

"You'll see." He said.

A couple minutes later a bunch of flashing bright lights appeared and the laughter of people filled the air and the smell of cotton candy and pop drifted through the air.

"Here we are!" Matthew said.

"Wow! I haven't been to a carnival in so long!" I gasped.

He chuckled that delightful laugh and pulled me towards the rides.

He took my hand and led me to the Berry-Go-Round. They were just like the swirling tea cups at Disneyland except you're in a giant strawberry! Cool! The whole time on it we laughed madly for no reason!

"People say its a rip off of the tea cups but, come on! You're in a giant strawberry!" Matthew exclaimed. I chuckled at his cute reaction.

"I know it is sooo much better!" I agreed.

"I know right, eh?" Matthew said. Aww his cute Canadian accent is adorable. (eh pronounced ey is a suffix some Canadians add to the ends of sentences, to ask for a response of agreement or disagreement. Ok back to the story!)

He led me to the next ride which was the Scrambler. As it started up the force of the ride kept smashing me into Matthew, every time I pushed away to give him space it pulled me back! Ugh!

I let out a huff of frustration.

He chuckled and when it pushed me again he ended up putting his arm around me. Oh my!

After, we took a break from the rides and we got some food. He bought me a cotton candy, a soda, and a corn dog. I miss doing this stuff! After we finished eating our corndog and sipping our soda, we walked around talking while eating cotton candy.

While walking and laughing and hand holding we finished our cotton candy and we went to play games!

He went to a booth and began throwing balls at bottles and knocked all of them! He won a stuffed bear with a red ribbon around it. He handed it over to me and said, "For you."

I smiled and hugged him for it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Aww!" The booth lady said.

Uh….ok then.

As we finished playing more games we headed to the Farris Wheel! We rode up and when it stopped we were stuck on the top!

It was dark, and chilly, and the lights of the carnival filled the air with beauty.

"You know I am having a really fun time with you." Matthew said.

"Me too." I smiled.

"I really like you too. I usually don't like someone this fast." He said looking at his feet being stunned about how much he admitted already.

"If you don't like me as much I get it." He said putting himself down.

I put my hand on top of his. He looked up at me.

"I really like you too and if I didn't like you then why would I agree to going on this date?" I chuckled.

He chuckled and then there was a moment of silence.

Soon after Matthew looked up at me and we stared into each other's eyes, he began to lean in as I did too until….

"Hey Matt! Hey Kass!" Cameron screamed.

"What the…" Matthew began.

We looked down to see Cameron's arm around Keanah.

"What's up?" They both screamed.

"What are you doing here?" I screamed.

"We're on a date!" Keanah exclaimed.

"I thought that was on Saturday?" I screamed.

"Ya but, Cameron called me saying he couldn't wait so he began it today!" Keanah said. "Isn't that sweet?"

Matthew rolled his eyes and shook his head.

I giggled. "Sure!" I yelled.

"Ok carry on." Cameron screamed turning their heads away.

We got off the Farris Wheel and my date with Matthew was coming to an end. But I didn't want it to end!

We began walking and ended up at the front of the hotel. He turned and faced me.

"I had a lot of fun today." He said.

I smiled. "Me too. I hope we can do it again soon!" I smiled.

"I guarantee that will happen." He smirked. I think I just died!

"Good night Matthew." I said.

"Goodnight Kassandra." He said.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek and he blushed.

"Bye." He whispered softly.

I waved and walked inside.

As I made it to our hotel room, Keanah was still out with Cameron, Lea was fast asleep, and Kenny was curled up in her bed asleep, her phone lit up and I saw it.

**From: Atticus**

**Ok, sweet dreams beautiful! Remember tomorrow I'll pick you up at 8 **

Aww how sweet! I guess their dating already!

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Kenny's P.O.V

I woke up tiredly to see Kass sitting up watching me get up with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Um…good morning." I said rubbing my eyes.

She waved and sipped her coffee. "Atticus is picking you up at 8 today."

"How do you know?" I asked sitting up raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you fell asleep last night and your phone lit up, so I read the text." Kass said with shame.

"Wow. Well ok then." I said getting up to wash up in the bathroom.

"By the way…how was your date?" I said popping my head out the bathroom door brushing my teeth.

Kass laid herself on the bed resting her head on the pillow and sighed dreamily. She smiled and looked at me.

"It was very much amazing! He was so sweet, and kind, and caring, and loving…I never felt like this before!" Kass sat up.

"Must be love!" I teased.

"Ya, not as huge as you and Atticus's love fling!" Kass teased back.

I shook my head and smiled.

"You two already kissed! I still need my kiss! This chick ruined it!" Kass said grabbing a pillow and hitting the sleeping Keanah with it.

She groaned. "Hey! You should have kissed after wards instead of stopping." Keanah pointed out while going back to sleep.

Kass rolled her eyes.

I giggled.

"That's exactly how I felt." I said brushing my teeth.

*Date Time!*

It was already 7:53 p.m. and I was almost ready for my date!

I pulled on my black pumps and flattened down my patterned dress and I was ready! I walked out and saw Lea eyeing me but I shrugged it off. She is only 6….so she can't really date him…

Atticus was in front of the hotel and I put on my best smile and walked up to him.

"Hey." He said giving me a hug. Oh gosh! I can feel his abs under his shirt!

We released the hug and he put his arm around my waist and we began walking.

"So why are you at a hotel?" He asked.

Dang it! If he finds out we don't live here he will dump me on the spot! But I like him too much!

"Uh…My aunt is visiting me here so I'm staying with her for a while." I lied.

He nodded.

Oh my! Toronto was gorgeous at night! We were at downtown Toronto and the lights lit up brightly! We walked around and laughed and talked.

"Where are we going?" I giggled.

"It's a surprise!" Atticus chuckled pulling me towards a building.

He opened the door and let me in as he followed behind. Then he walked in front of me and took my hand and led me up a huge staircase of spiral stairs.

"Ok what are you doing now?" I giggled.

We finally made it up and he stopped in front of another door. He put me in front of him and he covered my eyes with his hands.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as he led me out the door and walked me gently towards something.

He finally let me see and I saw a beautiful picnic that overlooked the city! The stars and city lights were the only thing lighting our picnic up. He took my hand and we sat on a blanket.

"Atticus, this is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" He chuckled.

He brought out food and sodas and music filled the air from his IHome. Everything was just perfect.

We had grapes and he tried throwing one in the air and catching it with his mouth but failed. I giggled and took one and caught it perfectly.

"How on earth do you do that?" He said.

"Here let's practice." I said. I threw one into his mouth but he failed again.

He threw one to me but it didn't even go to my mouth it hit me on the head.

He laughed madly as my arms were crossed and I shot him a look but with a smile.

I threw a grape at him and all of a sudden it was a whole grape war.

"Take that!" I yelled throwing a grape at his hair.

As we stopped we laughed madly together and listened to the music.

More than This by One Direction was playing.

"You have One Direction on your Ipod?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I found out you like One Direction so…." Atticus started.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed. I swear this boy is just too cute.

He let out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Of course." I said taking his hand. He helped me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms were around my waist. We swayed to the soft music as I rested my head on his shoulder.

Nothing can ruin this night! Nothing! I was with my dream boy dancing under the moonlight and my favorite music and my favorite food, nothing was awful about this date. Not one flaw!

He looked at my resting head and I saw him watching. I lifted my head and faced him; we were staring at each other intently. Then he leaned in and I stood on my toes and kissed him there! This rooftop picnic was just the most perfect thing I can even imagine! His lips were so soft and moist (not wet and slobbery yuck!) I could stay like this for hours but I needed air as we pulled away. We smiled at each other and kept dancing.

After our date he stopped at the hotel and faced me.

"I had an amazing time!" He said.

"It was wonderful, thank you Atticus." I said.

"No problem." He said.

He kissed my goodnight and walked off as I watched him disappear.

Without noticing I walked in and felt a flash of light hit me.

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Kenny's P.O.V

I just shrugged off about the flash thing and headed on upstairs and changed into my pajamas and curled up under the covers as I was beginning to close my eyes a phone light flashed on my face. I turned on my side to see Keanah texting on her phone….It's 12:30!

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Texting Cameron!" Keanah squealed. "I think we are official now!"

"He's already your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yes!" Keanah squealed too loud that woke up Kass. Kass just looked around and threw a pillow at Keanah and went back to sleep.

"Dude….we don't live here…..we can't have official boyfriends!" I said.

"But….I really like him…and it's hard to resist! Plus you and Atticus are like already together!" Keanah shot at me.

I shot her a look and just fell asleep. But something just kept being in my mind. Are we really together?

*Next Morning*

We were on our way to school and Keanah ran into Cameron they held each other's hands and gave each other a kiss. Then Atticus and Matthew appeared and Atticus approached me.

"Hey." He said leaning in for a kiss. He kissed me so gently and sweet.

Matthew and Kass just said hi…..they really need to kiss soon.

We walked into class with Atticus's arm around me. I blushed at it. Atticus was sooo sweet he waited for me at my locker and then we walked into class and Aubrey was making her way to Atticus and then he put his arm around my waist again and we sat next to each other. Aubrey was MAD! I'm starting to believe we are really together!

*At Lunch*

We all sat next to each other at lunch. Usually the guys would sit next to a bunch of other girls that followed them everywhere but, they just sat with us. The thought made me smile. Atticus kept making these jokes that would make me spit out my milk! Keanah and Cameron mostly giggled and talked and kissed on their own. They were sooo lost in each other's eyes that they barley looked or talked to us.

"Oh I'm going to get another water bottle." Kass said getting up.

Matt put his hand on her shoulder and said, "I got it."

Kass smiled and sat back down as he left.

"So when are you guys going to lip lock?" Atticus said scarfing down fries.

"You are just like your character." Kass chuckled.

"Except I'm not a nerd." Atticus pointed out.

I giggled.

"So when are you going to kiss? You two already went on a date." I said.

Kass shrugged when Matthew came back and handed her water.

"Thanks Matty." Kass said.

I shot her a look. Really….Matty? Already have little nicknames.

"No problem." Matthew said smiling at her and blushing at the thought of his new nickname.

We were talking and laughing while Kass was checking her phone and said something.

"Uh….you guys." Kass started.

"Ya." We all said.

"Uh…I was looking at Seventeen Magazines website and…..the new issue has you in it." Kass said to me.

I spit out my milk. "WHAT?"

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters up soon!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Matthew's P.O.V

Kenny's eyes went huge!

"How on Earth can I be on a magazine!" Kenny yelled a little too loud.

Kass handed her the phone and Kenny's eyes widened even more.

Kenny showed it to all of us.

It was her waving goodbye to Atticus and the title said, **Atticus Dean Mitchell's New Girlfriend Spotted at Toronto's Newest Hotel **

I took the phone and I read the caption on the bottom, "Sorry girls but the My Babysitter's a Vampire wizard boy is taken by a new auburn sweetheart." I read out loud.

Kenny and Atticus blushed.

"Also the other two members of the cast have been spotted as well." My eyes widened.

I scrolled down on the phone and saw a picture of Cameron and Keanah cuddling on the Ferris wheel.

"The buxom blonde vamp is taken by a short haired cutie. Lucky her!" I read from the article.

"OMG I'm in a magazine!" Keanah squealed.

I scrolled down more to see the pic of Kass hugging me for the bear I won her.

"The dark haired seer is taken by a curly brunette sweety. Both Cameron and Matthew were at the same carnival!" I read.

Everyone at the table blushed.

"Well….people find out about relationships fast!" Keanah said.

"Except you and Kass don't count…..you guys never even kissed!" Cameron said.

I shot him a look. "We will!" I yelled. Oops! I forgot Kass was right next to me!

She turned beet red!

I chuckled nervously and kept eating.

Then Cameron's phone went off.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yes it's true." He said.

"Ok….ok…ya….bye." He hung up.

"Who was it?" Atticus asked.

"Bruce." Cameron said.

"whuce?" Kass said giggling.

"You see what I did there?" Kass laughed harder when people just stared at her with no expression. Dang she was cute!

Kass stopped laughing and just drank her water.

"He's the creator of MBAV." Cameron said.

Kass nodded her head. "Oh."

"He said he found out about our girlfriends and was wondering if we could still focus on work?" Cameron said.

"Of course we can!" Atticus exclaimed. "Just because we're on a show doesn't mean we can't have a relationship!"

"That is very true." I said.

"Oh also he wants to meet the girls." Cameron said.

"So he wants us to take them on set?" I asked.

Cameron nodded. "Tomorrow at 10."

Kassandra's P.O.V

*Next Day*

We got dressed and we headed outside. Kenny's dad trusted her with the car so she used the directions Atticus gave her and she drove off. When we arrived we saw many different buildings, trailers, cameras, and many cables. We parked and we looked completely lost. Everything was so confusing! Then Cameron hugged Keanah from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek. Then Atticus picked up Kenny and swirled her around and kissed her. Matthew came over and just said hi.

I sighed and waved. He probably doesn't really want to date me anymore.

They guys led us to the set of My Babysitter's a Vampire.

Atticus had to press a bug red button which was an intercom because I'm guessing Bruce answered saying, "Bring your girlfriends over!"

The two couples walked in as Matthew took my hand but I just had to say something.

Before he went in I stopped and he turned and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I just had to ask. "He keeps saying bring your _girlfriends_ over_. _Am I even your girlfriend?" I said.

He looked at me with loving eyes. Then came closer and he cupped my face with his two hands and brought my face closer to his and he pressed his soft sweet lips to mine.

MOTHER OF LORD KNIGHT! The kiss was amazing! He kissed me so sweet and gentle that it was too perfect of a kiss. I felt sparks that sent shivers down my spine! We pulled away to see Matthew smiling. He took his hands off my face and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go inside Kassy." He said. OMG he gave me a nickname!

_**Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters up soon!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As you can tell I am very bored today…..but OMG Tonight is season 2! AHHH I'm going to freak when I see Matthew! But ugh! Sarah! I'm jelly he still likes her.. :( **

Matthew's P.O.V

Finally I have an official girlfriend! It's been a long while since I've been dating. Kass's hand felt perfect with mine and we walked around the set and Bruce approached us.

"Hello! You must be the three lovely ladies dating my cast." Bruce chuckled.

The girls giggled and said hello.

"Were you the girls who brought that little girl over who won the contest?" Bruce asked.

"Yup! That was my little sister." Kenny said clinging to Atticus's arm.

Bruce had his hand out. "Well I must know your names."

"I'm Kennedy or Kenny as I prefer." Kenny said shaking his hand.

Bruce shook her hand.

"I'm Keanah." Keanah said shaking his hand.

"I'm Kassandra but everyone calls me Kass." Kass said.

"Or Kassy." I budded in.

Kass smiled and pecked my cheek.

"Beautiful names!" Bruce said.

Then Bruce began to think as there was a moment of silence.

Then finally he spoke.

"Do you girls have any acting experience?" Bruce began.

The girls shrugged.

He handed the girls scripts.

"Oh, I don't act." Kass said.

"You sure you don't want to try?" Bruce asked.

Kass shook her head and shied away.

The two other girls were practicing lines as Kenny was doing the role of maybe a new love interest for Benny who was a wizard and Keanah was doing to role of Rory's love interest who was a body shaper.

The boys watched the girls carefully as they did their lines well.

They finished and looked at Bruce.

"How would you two like to be new additions to the cast?" Bruce asked.

The girls eyes widened and they screamed yes! They were going crazy!

"Ok I might want to change the theme song a little." Bruce began he went back to Kass.

"Now can you sing?" He asked.

Kass sighed. "I cannot act or sing but I do dance!"

Kass did a mini tap dance which I chuckled at. It was cute. Then when she finished she did jazz hands.

"I do tap, hip hop, ballet, pointe shoes, and contemporary!" Kass exclaimed.

I was astonished. That's a lot of dancing!

"Well I do not need a dancer but if I need a choreographer or a dancer I will call you!" Bruce said.

Kass smiled and said ok.

Atticus's P.O.V

I took Kenny into my dressing room and when she came inside she squealed!

"I can't believe that happened!" Kenny squealed.

"I know!" I said. I was truly happy for her. It was cute how she was so excited.

She jumped on me and wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her nose and congratulated her.

"I guess we will see each other more often!" I said.

"Do you want me to drive you to set during our work days?" I asked.

"Yes! That would be great!" Kenny said. She kissed me and smiled.

This is pretty sweet!

_**More chapters soon! Please comment! Thanks for reading!**_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey Guys! I know it has been a while but I had stuff to do over the summer and I'm busy with school and uh...ya...but im back!**

Kenny's P.O.V  
As we walked out of the studio Atticus began to speak, "LET"S CELEBRATE!"

We all giggled as Keanah budded in, "For what?" She answered dumbly.

We all looked at her as Cameron chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"To celebrate you two being in the cast!" Cameron chuckled hugging her close.

"OOOOOH THAT!" Keanah squealed.

"AHHHH!" Keanah and I screamed.

"Yay." Kass said blankly.

Matthew kissed Kass and said, "Ok we will meet you guys later at 8, we will take you somewhere special!" Atticus kissed me and waved bye as Cameron did the same to Keanah and hopped into Camerons car.

*At the Hotel*

"AHHH!" I can't believe we are gonna be on a show!" I exclaimed.

"I know!" Keanah screamed.

Then I quickly shut up since Kass was in the room and she isn't uh...really on the show...

"Why did you two get quiet?" She asked us.

"Oh uh.." I started.

"Because you're not on the show." Keanah blurted as I covered her mouth.

I shot Keanah a look.

"Oh, it's fine." Kass said. "I'm not even the actress type anyway!"

We looked at her blankly.

"Plus I'm happy for you two!" She exclaimed.

"You don't really care since your boyfriend is the guy you have the hugest crush on, huh?" I chuckled.  
"Ya, pretty much!" She giggled. " Well, anyway lets get ready!"

Kass inserted my ipod into the hotels ipod dock and "Live While We're Young" by One Direction began to play (it's such a good song! Go watch the vid!) We screamed at it for our love for them and began to dance around as we began to change.

Kass and Keanah helped me do my hair as I applied makeup and the same time. I chose a purple party dress with black pumps and a black flower hair piece for my hair.

Keanah chose a dark blue dress with some sequence on the bottom and that dress was skin tight! She applied makeup and tied her hair back and put black heels on.

Kass wore a tight lace dress with a black belt in the middle with black flats on and let her hair stay natural.  
We grabbed our bags and and waited for Atticus to call.  
That's what makes you beautiful...ooh oooh... my phone sang I quickly snatched it and answered, "Hi babe."

*Phone Convo*

"So shall I pick you up where you are visiting your relative from out of town" Atticus asked.

"Uh...ya! Perfect!" I said.

"Great we will be there in 15 minutes!" He said.

"KK BYE!" I said.

"Bye babe!" He hung up.

I almost forgot about the whole hotel situation.

Now we wait...

**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**


	18. Chapter 18

Kenny's P.O.V

As my phone rang once more, it was Atticus! As we talked for about 10 seconds and hung up, I screamed, "THERE HERE!" All the girls dusted themselves off and fixed there hair and prepped themselves to make sure they looked perfect for there Canadian boyfriends! As we all scurried down the steps with our heels (except Kass) made it outside to see the guys waiting outside in front of Cameron's car. We all technically drooled over them...they looked damn sexy! (pardon my language). I ran up to Atty and hugged him, wrapping my arms around his waist as his soft lips touched mine causing me to get shivers up my spine. Kass ran and wrapped her arms around Matthews neck and kissed him, I can see the passion going on. Keanah just planted a huge kiss all over Cameron and held his hand the whole time!

As we finished are long hello's we finally hopped in the car as Atticus opened the door for me, what a gentlemen! Cameron and Keanah sat in the front as Atticus, Matthew, Kass, and I sat in the back.

"So we're we going?" Kass asked.

"You'll see." The guys all said at the same time.

I pouted and did my best puppy dog face to get Atticus to tell me.

"You know I think that is adorable but I'm not telling you." He chuckled.

"Gosh fine!" I giggled.

Then finally they pulled up to a valet parking area as a tall man wearing a black suit opened our doors. We walked inside as the door was surrounded by red velvet rope and we got in automatically!

"You on earth did we get in that fast!?" Keanah asked.

"We know people." Atticus said.

She nodded in awe.

As we got in it was a huge dance party everywhere! A purple glowing dance floor with a DJ, lounges with velvet couches, lights strobing everywhere, and people just dancing and having the time of there lives everywhere!

"OMG!" The girls and I exclaimed.

We hugged our boyfriends and took there hands to go off to the dance floor. We all began dancing to house music that the DJ was playing over. Keanah and Cameron did random funny dance moves, Kass tried to show off her dancing to Mathew, and Atticus had his hands on my hips the whole time. Throughout dancing Atticus kept stealing kisses from me through out it, I guess I didn't care. Cameron and Keanah left to go makeout in the corner...wow. Kass and Matthew just kept dancing...even though Matthew can't dance.

After a while we got tired and decided to rest on those velvet couches. A waiter came and gave us menus.

"OOOH I love places where you can eat on a couch." Kass said astonished.

We all ordered our food and began to talk as Atticus jokinly grabbed a fork and tapped it on his water glass.

He stood up.

"To Kenny and Keanah for joining the cast of My Babysitter's a Vampire!" Atticus exclaimed.

All of us clinged our glassed together and took a sip.

"Welcome to the MBAV family!" Cameron said

Cameron kissed Keanah on the nose after. Then Atticus kissed me with much passion.

"Oh! By the way, Kassy..." Matthew started as Kass giggled at the nickname. He continued. "There is going to be a couple of dance scenes this season and Bruce wants you to choreograph."

Kass smacked his arm. "Shut up!"

He chuckled.

"AHHH! I feel cool..."Kass said stupidly.

We all chuckled.

She kissed him as we all groaned.

"GET A ROOM!" We all yelled.

"We're in a room." Kass said.

We rolled our eyes and chuckled. After a while we ate our food and laughed and talked.

Then it was time for much more!

_**Thanks for reading! More chapters up soon! Please comment!**_


	19. Chapter 19

Cameron's P.O.V

As we danced for a couple more hours we finally decided to stop and it was already 12:00 a.m! The girls looked at there phones and panicked.

"My dad is gonna kill me!" Kenny whined.

Then the guys and I thought...why don't they just spend the night?

"Hey. Why don't you just spend the night with us?" I suggested.

They all gaves us weird looks

"Like my dad would let us stay over with three guys!" Kenny laughed.

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask." I pouted. Keanah giggled and kissed my cheek and looped her arm around mine.

"I'll see..."Kenny said.

"Come on I do have an apartment of my own and we won't try anything." Atticus said.

Kenny bit her lip and dialed her fathers phone number.

"Hello?" She answered.

We heard rambling over the phone and she sighed and they had a small argument until... "YES! Thanks dad!"

"HE SAID YES!" She screamed. She grabbed Atticus's hand and ran to the car. The other girls just walked out as the valet guy opened the doors for us and we were off.

As we made it to Atticus's apartment they were astonished to see how huge it was!

It was beautiful! The girls all kicked off there shoes and jumped on the couch. All of us chuckled and sat next to our girlfriends, they snuggled against us. As Atticus said, "So...you guys want to watch a movie?"

The girls giggled. " I know what we should watch..."

"What." all of us said.

"MY BABYSITTER'S A VAMPIRE!" They screamed.

Why did Atticus have to own it.

The girls popped it in and began watching the movie. Matthew, Atticus, and I groaned. I don't want to watch myself be on T.V!

Keanah squealed. "AHH! Nerd Rory!" She screamed.

I put my face in my hands as the guys laughed at me.

Keanah held me face and kissed me. "You're so darn cute Cameron!"

Kenny and Kass squealed as "Benny and Ethan" began dancing on the screen.

Kenny and Kass grabbed there hands and made them dance with them. It was awful since the guys couldn't dance. haha!

But just my luck Keanah made me dance with her too...

It was fun though!

After we laid down on the couch we had a popcorn war all together. Then the other couples were cuddling under a blanket making out! Wow! Sometimes they even hid under the blanket. Oh whatever Keanah and I did too!

Everyone stopped except for Kass and Matthew...ugh!

As the movie finished they stopped.

"Well that was a good movie." Kenny said.

"Ya..." Matthew and Kass said flushed.

All the girls yawned as Keanah put her head on my shoulder.

Atticus's P.O.V

I waved goodnight as I took Kenny's hand and led her to my room. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her oh so gently. After that I hopped into bed and laid down. She just stared at me blankly.

"You can come in too." I said.

She smiled and came under the covers and cuddled next to me she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. Now it was a full on makeout session! Dang how i love her kisses! I love everything about her! Could I really be...in love with her?

Cameron's P.O.V

I said good night as me and Keanah went to his guest room and and she tackled me on the bed into a hug and kissed me with passion. She is adorable! I wrapped my arms around her waist as we kept kissing. She kissed me gently once more and cuddled up next to me and fell asleep.  
I kissed her head and chuckled, "Well, goodnight then."

Matthew's P.O.V

As everyone left there were no more rooms left so we had to sleep on the couch. Thanks everyone! Kass put her head on my shoulder and yawned. I laid down as she went down with me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. She kissed my lips softly and whispered in my ear, "Goodnight Matty!" She snuggled in my chest and fell asleep. I smiled and fell asleep too. I guess sleeping on the couch isnt that bad!

**_Thanks for reading! Please comment! More chapters up soon!_**


	20. Sorry

Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated! Its been hectic. I have dance twice a week for four hours, then school, im going to be in high school soon, and also its just zoo much to keep up with, I have work, dance (recital coming up soon), school, and so much more. I do know for fact….

I'm making a new story with Alicia again just like Love at Last

Safe and Sound is going to be edited and tweaked up a bit

Updates on stories may occur soon, its almost summer, and maybe i wont be updating soon but hopefully i will

Sorry about this, I apologize. I will be up and back on Fanfiction soon. Thank you!

~Kassandra


End file.
